


come back to me

by thearkdelinquents



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Near Future, Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thearkdelinquents/pseuds/thearkdelinquents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she opened her eyes, the light was blinding, but it didn’t hurt. That’s how Clarke knew she had made it. The City of Light. She took the chip and did exactly what Jaha said. Now that she was here it was time to do what she came to do: end this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come back to me

When she opened her eyes, the light was blinding, but it didn’t hurt. That’s how Clarke knew she had made it. The City of Light. She took the chip and did exactly what Jaha said. Now that she was here it was time to do what she came to do: end this. 

 

Raven was deteriorating. Having ALIE in her head had driven her crazy. She wanted out, but she couldn’t get out. Jaha made the chip and its effects seem so peaceful and harmless. But, Raven was definitely feeling pain now. She was throwing her head against walls, screaming, crying, trying whatever she could to get ALIE out of her head. Abby had to start restraining her because she was hurting herself in her attempts to get away from the bitch in the red dress. That was the thing about ALIE, she was happy to let you in, but no chance of getting out. 

After watching one of her closest friends look like a raging animal, eyes void of life, Clarke decided enough was enough. Clarke was going to end it. All of it. But of course, Bellamy refused.

“You’re going where?” Bellamy asked, eyes incredulous.  
“I need to go into the City of Light.” Clarke replied, standing her ground.  
“Are you not seeing what it is doing to Raven?” Bellamy said, starting to get angry.  
“I am! That is why I am going! I need to fix this. The only people who know anything about the functions of the City of Light are ALIE and the commanders. And since Ontari isn’t exactly approachable, I need to talk to a different commander…” Clarke trailed off.  
Bellamy’s eyes immediately hardened when he figured out who Clarke was referring to.  
“You’re going in there to talk to her?” He looked hurt, like he was taking this personally.  
Clarke looked away from his gaze.  
“I have to. She is in there and she is the only one I know who knows how to stop all of this.”  
“Well fine. But I am going with you.”  
Clarkes head snapped back to Bellamy. He was standing there with his arms crossed and a look on his face that dared Clarke to argue.  
“No, you can’t. I need someone here on the other side to make sure I don’t hurt myself if things start going… wrong.”  
Bellamy was surprised by this. He didn’t think Clarke had figured him into her plan at all.  
“Oh… Your mom can’t do it?”  
“She seems to be busy with her other patient.” Clarke whispered, glancing to where Raven’s jacket was in a crumpled ball on the floor of the outside of the medbay.  
Bellamy nodded slightly, understanding this is what he needed to do.  
“So what do I do if you do start going crazy? I can’t watch you get like that…” He said, looking at the ground.  
Clarke grabbed his hand, making him look at her again.  
“I trust you. I need you to trust me. ALIE only started attacking Raven because she knew Raven was going against ALIE. I just need to stay off of ALIE’s radar and I will be fine.”  
“Yeah, and how are you going to do that? ALIE kind of runs the place.”  
“I haven’t necessarily figured that out yet.”  
“That’s kind of an important part.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
They were interrupted by Abby walking out of the door and towards them.  
“How is she?” Clarke and Bellamy both said at the same time, rushing toward Abby.  
“Not good. She is still fighting it, physically and mentally. She is exhausted and not taking any food or water.” She looked at Clarke. “Have you figured out what you are going to say to Jaha yet?”  
Clarke glanced at Bellamy. “No, but I will figure it out.”  
“I know you will.” Abby said, pulling her daughter in for a tight hug before heading back into the medbay.  
“Oh, and Bellamy, take care of her.” Abby said over her shoulder just before disappearing into the doorway.  
“I always try to.” Bellamy called after her.

-

“Why, now are you so eager to take the chip, Clarke? Your mother is actively against the chip and its effects and your friend....” Jaha said, trailing off.  
“Are you trying to dissuade her, Thelonius?” ALIE questioned beside him.  
He discreetly lifted two of his fingers, signaling to her that he knew what he was doing.  
“I have seen enough suffering to last me many lifetimes. I want out.” Clarke said, looking Jaha straight in the eye.  
Jaha eyed here carefully. She seemed determined. She also seemed like she was telling the truth. A little part of her was.  
“Is it true that… she is there…?” Clarke asked him, trying to make Jaha think that was why she was wanting in.  
Now he understood what this was about. Or so he thought. Jaha simply nodded and gave Clarke the chip, explaining to her how to enter the City of Light.  
“Thank you.” Clarke said, smiling sheepishly at Jaha.  
She turned away and headed back toward her quarters where Bellamy was waiting.

-

“I still think this is a terrible idea.”  
“I know you do. Which is only making me want to do it even more.” Clarke said, teasing him.  
“That seems to be how it always works.” Bellamy fired back, nudging her.  
They were setting up the floor of the room with blankets and everything soft they could find, preparing for the worst but hoping for the best.  
“Okay, I think that is good.” Clarke said, eyeing the spacious pallet they had made on her floor.  
Bellamy grabbed Clarke and spun her to face him.  
“Are you absolutely sure about this?” he asked her for the billionth time. His eyes were pleading with her and searching her face.  
“Yes. I need to try.” She said, touching his arm reassuringly.

 

Bellamy pulled her in for a tight hug, taking Clarke by surprise. She hugged him back but it was over too soon. They pulled away from each other and Clarke pulled the chip out of her pocket. They both stared at it in the light of the sun coming in from her window.

“That one little chip can do so much…” he said.

Clarke knelt down onto the pallet on the floor. She swallowed the chip and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind. When she opened her eyes, the light was blinding, but it didn’t hurt. That’s how Clarke knew she had made it. The City of Light. She took the chip and did exactly what Jaha said. Now that she was here it was time to do what she came to do: end this. 

-

She was standing in the middle of a street. There were lots of people. But no one seemed to notice her sudden appearance. Clarke tried blending in by just bustling around the streets with them, exploring as much as she could. She hadn’t really thought about how she was going to find Lexa. She didn’t want to just walk around asking for her, that might be a little suspicious. As she was walking around she noticed a tall, thin boy skipping down the street with an ice cream cone in his hand. Not recognizing sober Jasper, Clarke almost just kept walking. Once she realized who it was, though, she ran over to him.

“Jasper!”  
“Clarke! You made it!” He said, a huge smile on his face. “Welcome, to the City of Light!” he said, swinging his arms wide, almost dropping his ice cream cone.  
Clarke smiled at him as he brought he attention back to his snack.  
“It is pretty great.” Clarke said, looking around.

There were paved streets, buildings, windows, water. This must have been what Earth was like before… She felt strange. She felt lightweight. It was like all of the worries and guilt she had had been physically weighing her down and they had been lifted off of her. She was happy here. So, incredibly happy. 

“Why did this take me so long...?” Clarke wondered aloud.  
“I’m not sure but let me give you a tour!” Jasper said, linking his arm through hers.

-

Bellamy watched Clarke leave. She was still here, physically, but it was obvious she wasn’t actually here. Abby told him it would be easy to wake her if he wanted, but he wasn’t sure. Raven did not look like she was coming out of her struggle any time soon and Clarke looked like she was in hibernation. Her face was perfectly calm, something he hadn’t seen on her. The only movement from her was her eyes behind her eyelids. They were flicking back and forth, but not frantically. More like they were just looking around. She whispered something. A name. Jasper. She had found him. Bellamy was not surprised, Jasper had taken the chip and was constantly checked out. Bellamy knelt directly in front of her watching her face and eyes, making sure everything was going okay.

-

“Oh do I have a surprise for you!” Jasper said, tugging Clarke towards the open square in the middle of the city.  
Clarke stopped. She recognized the braids. Lexa turned around and smiled at Clarke. She stood and walked towards her.  
“I’ll let you two catch up.” Jasper said, grinning.  
“Hello, Clarke. It seems we did meet again.” Lexa said, standing directly in front of her in her war gear.

Clarke just stared. It is jarring seeing someone look perfectly healthy after the last time you saw them they were lying on a bed with a bullet in their stomach. After Ontari claimed the throne, Clarke was ordered to go back to the skaikru. Once she got back to Arkadia she had been busy repairing relationships and watching one of her best friends lose her mind. She hadn’t had time to mourn. But then again, she never did. She just moved on. 

“Hi.” Clarke said, searching Lexa’s face.  
-

Clarkes face started to look sad. Her eyes weren’t moving as much and her eyebrows were starting to knit together like she was trying to remember something. Lexa… she whispered.

-

“Let’s walk.” Lexa said, turning so that Clarke could walk beside her.  
Clarke remembered what needed to be done. She grabbed Lexa’s arm.  
“Lexa, I need to ask you something.”  
The two came to a stop in the middle of a sidewalk by a pond. They were alone.  
“Yes?” Lexa said, facing Clarke now.  
“How do I stop this?” Clarke whispered.  
“Stop what?”  
“This.” Clarke said, gesturing around them. “The City of Light.”  
Lexa stared at Clarke confused.  
“It’s… it’s not working anymore. It is keeping people against their will. It is not what your people think it is. Raven…” Clarke’s mind was getting fuzzy. She was having a hard time remembering things. “Raven was trying to get out of the City of Light but ALIE won’t let her go. I think she is planning something.”  
Lexa stared at Clarke. She wasn’t sure what to say.  
“Lexa, please, help me. The commanders know how to turn this off.”  
“Why would you want to end this? You can see me here.” Lexa said, pain flickering in her eyes.  
“Lexa, this is bigger than you and me.” Clarke pleaded with her, willing her to understand and not think about herself for once. “You have to trust me.”  
Lexa stood there searching Clarke’s face trying to understand.  
“I might… I might know how to end it.”  
Clarke looked at her expectedly. “How?”

-

She looked peaceful again. Again, he admired how pretty she looked when she wasn’t angry or fighting. She was pretty then, but this was different. He felt weird staring at her like this, when she wasn’t aware. He looked away, around her room. She had drawings pinned up on the walls, detailing her time in space and here on Earth. The drawings of Earth were more cheerful. 

-

“Well… It’s complicated, Clarke. 13 is our sacred number, and since I was chosen as the 13th commander, I hold a sacred duty. I am the heda in the City of Light, forever. I carry the flame here.” She gestured to the back of her neck. “Should you take the flame out, and destroy it, the City of Light would be destroyed.”  
Clarke smiled a sad smile at her. She would have to watch her die again.  
“What happens to everyone else here when it is shut down?” Clarke said, curious of what wuld happen to people like her and Jasper who were kind of here and kind of not.  
“That I am not sure of, I am afraid. Those who have already died and are just souls here will just vanish. But those, like you, who are just visiting… I don’t know what will happen. It may have to be a sacrifice on your part too, Clarke.”  
Clarke looked at the ground. This was a lot to take in. If she did die doing this, she would be leaving so much. Bellamy. She would be leaving him, again. This time, though, she wouldn’t be coming back. She knew this wouldn’t be easy, but she hadn’t thought about just how much she might have to do the kill ALIE. ALIE… Clarke glanced around. She didn’t see her anywhere and as far as she could tell, they were alone. But she didn’t feel alone. She felt like they were being watched.

-

Bellamy started staring at Clarke again. They had been through so much. And you could see it on her. The scar in her eyebrow. The dirt under her nails. The light grey under her eyes. She was rough, but she was still Clarke. The soft golden waves of her hair. The way her blonde ends of her eyelashes glowed in the light. The familiar smell of her. She was his rock in this unstable world. Sure, she had left him, but she needed to. He understood that. It had hurt him. He was still a little hurt. But, he understood.

“Bellamy…” Clarke whispered.

He looked at her face, trying to tell if something was wrong. From what he could tell from her expression everything was okay. But why would she say his name…?

-

“Is there anywhere we can go to do this that’s a little more… secluded?” Clarke asked, looking around again.  
“Yes, of course, we can go to my quarters.” Lexa started walking, gesturing for Clarke to follow her. As they were walking, Clarke tried to get more information from her.  
“What happens to the flame that’s in my world if I destroy the one here?”  
“It is also destroyed. It stops working. But no one will know, they will just carry on the ritual.”  
“How do you know all of this?”  
“After my ascension, I was taken aside by the woman in red and explained my special duties as the 13th commander. She told me all about the flame and my responsibilities after I die.”  
“So how do I destroy the flame?”  
Lexa glanced at the ground, not looking at Clarke. “Well, there is only one way the flame can be destroyed.” She stopped, turning to look at Clarke. “It must be put into someone who is not a nightblood. I would find another person to put the chip into, but I am afraid if we bring any more people into this it might raise suspicion.”  
Clarkes heart dropped. It was looking like Clarke definitely was not going back home. Bellamy was going to have to watch her die.  
“No, of course. I’ll do it. I have to.” Clarke said.  
Lexa nodded at her solemnly and continued on to her room.

-

Clarke whispered his name again. Why did he keep coming up in the conversation? He hoped she wasn’t in trouble and she was trying to tell him that. 

-

Lexa found Clarke a knife to take the chip out with. They didn’t worry about the pain.

“Okay, are you ready?” Clarke asked Lexa as she knelt down behind her.  
“Are you?” Lexa said over her shoulder.

Clarke just looked away and towards Lexa’s neck. She knew where to make the incision, she had seen Titus do it already. She had seen what the chip looked like. She knew what to do. But she was so afraid.

-

Clarkes hands were twitching and shaking. She had the look of concentration on her face again. Bellamy touched her arm, hoping it would somehow soothe her on the other side.

-

While Clarke was freaking out in her head she felt a warm brush along her arm, like someone was there with her and her worries went away. She was doing what needed to be done to protect her people. Clarke made the incision and the chip crawled out of Lexa’s body. 

“Got it…” Clarke whispered. She handed the knife and chip to Lexa and turned around, pulling her hair from behind her. She felt like someone was watching her again. Her head was getting fuzzy and she was starting to forget what was happening. 

“Clarke are you su-”  
“Just do it.”

Clarke felt the incision. But it didn’t hurt. It was strange. She felt the chip go into her neck. 

-

Bellamy was sitting right in front of Clarke. Her face was not calm anymore, she looked so sad. Then determined. A tear rolled down her cheek and Bellamy wiped it away with his thumb, holding her face.

-

One second the chip was in and everything was okay. The next second was hell. Clarke flung herself on the ground, screaming. It was so much pain. Her entire body was on fire. It felt like every bone in her body had been broken at the same time.

-

Bellamy let go of Clarkes face and backed away just before she doubled over, clutching her stomach, screaming a blood curdling scream.

-

Lexa watched in horror as the chip rejected Clarke. Clarke was screaming and clawing at her head. Then it all stopped. Everything was silent.

-

Clarke was clawing at her head screaming “GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!” over and over again. Bellamy tried holding her arms at her side, trying to keep her from hurting herself.

-

“Clarke...?” Lexa whispered.

Clarke’s rigid body started convulsing violently on the floor. The chip was dying and so was Clarke. Lexa pulled Clarke into her lap.

-

Clarke’s entire body started shaking. It was horrible to watch. Her face was twisted in pain and Bellamy couldn’t bear it. He pulled her into his lap, hugging her close as the shakes took over.

-

Lexa looked at Clarke’s shaking body, watching her die. “In peace, may you leave this shore…”

-

Bellamy watched over Clarke, willing her to live, with everything in him. “Clarke stay with me!”

-

“In love, may you find the next…”

-

“Clarke I can’t lose you again!”

-

Lexa held Clarke’s body as the shakes started getting smaller and smaller.

“Safe passage on your travels…”

-

Bellamy was holding Clarke in his lap, brushing away the hair from her face. His tears were falling from his face to hers.

“Clarke, please!”

-

Clarke was barely moving.

“Until our final journey to the ground.”

-

Clarke was still.

“Clarke come back to me! I need you!” 

-

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” Lexa said, holding Clarke. She could feel everything fading. Her memories, her eyesight, her hearing, everything.

-

“Clarke…” Bellamy cried over her, searching her face for anything, a breath, a tear, anything. He needed her. They all did. But he needed her the most.  
“Please don’t leave me.”

-

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open. She saw Lexa above her. It didn’t work…  
She blinked. Bellamy was staring at her, tears staining his face.  
She blinked again, trying to clear the tears in her own eyes. Lexa faded away into black.  
She blinked again. Bellamy was smiling down at her, fresh tears coming from his brown eyes.

“You came back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was the hardest thing to write, ever, ohhhhmygod. I tried so hard to make it follow canon as much as possible and still be interesting. Obviously I included things that aren't technically "canon" yet (Lexa & Jasper being in the CoL). Basically I took what they have given us in s3, paired it with the """leaked""" pictures from the finale filming, and brought you this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think!! The good, the bad, and the ugly! What did you like about it? What did you hate about it? What do I need to work on? Also! Suggestions!! Okay. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
